The present disclosure relates generally to surface construction, and more particularly to point cloud based surface construction.
Surface construction (e.g., road construction) specifications generally include a smoothness requirement. The smoothness requirement identifies a smoothness within which a surface should be constructed in order to ensure that the surface will be usable for its intended purpose. For example, a road surface must be free from dips and bumps over a certain height along a length of the surface in order to allow vehicles to travel safely over the surface at a desired speed and to produce a surface that will have a desired longevity. In addition, surface construction specifications can include information concerning how a surface must fit external references, such as curbs and gutters.
Various methods are used to construct a surface to produce a desired result (e.g., to achieve a desired smoothness). In one method various materials are used to construct a surface to prevent or minimize changes to the surface over time. Subsurface materials such as gravel or sand are typically used prior to application of a top surface. Materials used for a top surface can be asphalt, cement, macadam, etc. The materials used to construct the surface are measured to determine if the top surface of the material is smooth (i.e., free of dips and/or bumps over a certain size) within a specific range. If the surface is not smooth within the desired range, the surface must be modified. Measurement of the smoothness of a surface may occur repeatedly throughout construction of the surface. As such, different machines and different sensors may be used to measure the smoothness of the surface.